Characters
'Characters' Goku The main character. He is a 1st generation asobot. His mission is to find the 49 Keys of the Apocalypse (actually he just wants to find the treasure where the key is located). He is accompanied with Suzie, Sanzo, Tongo, Joe and later with Miyon and Shiyon. Goku looks mostly human, but he has a face that resembles a monkey, and he gets angry when they call him monkey. He has a robot horse called Skywalker and a magic metal weapon he calls a 'joystick' which lengthens or contracts to his will. Sanzo put a curse on him that will make him weak to all women and children. After he collected 6 keys, his appearance changed and acquired new abilities such as the improved "Easter Wind" and "Fire Vortex Revolution". He likes to chase pretty girls every time he arrives in town, which leads him to get a punch out of the air. In the end, Sanzo took off the curse from Goku and chose to go back in past, since Professor D's feather flew in a worm hole to the past, accompanied by his gang. His name, Goku, is made up of the Chinese characters for five and nine. Sanzu The one who forced Goku on the quest, he said he can only remove the curse when they arrive to the last city. He woke up after 1000 years of cold sleep, to stop the world's destruction by collecting the 49 keys. He has a magical harmonica that affects asobots, but not the ones who were infected by the Destruction Virus. He sometimes uses it to heal asobots or power up Goku's attacks. Like Goku, he collected 6 keys, which later on, changed the appearance of his harmonica and can heal asobots even with the virus. His full name is Sanzo Genjō and his hometown is Tokyo. He serves as a big brother to Suzie. He is also the former lover of Rhea, the mother of all asobots. At the last part of the series, he fought off Professor D. along with Goku, Yazu and friends. After the all the keys has been collected, all asobots that have been affected by the Destruction Virus have been cured. His last words (the last words in the series) are "The real treasure is none other than the treasure of the journey." Suzie Voiced by: Mayumi Iizuka Suzie lost her dad in an attack of some infected Asobots did to her city. When she was young, her father was telling her the legend, which leads her to join Goku and his friends to witness it. Although she doesn't have any abilities, she has a flying vehicle. Later she finds a bow which can produce a sound which affects asobots. Only Suzie can use it. At the last part of the series, Suzie is the last person who finished Professor D. by using the bow of sun to rest Professor D.'s soul in peace. It is because she is the only one who understands what Professor D. feels. In the end, she, along with the gang, choose to go back with Goku in the past. Joe A worker asobot, but his mouth is never seen because he has it covered ninja style. He needs lots of water to survive or he could die. Goku himself said he is invincible when battling underwater. His weapon is called 'Feather Sword'. Later, like Goku, he collected 6 keys which can change his appearance and which can also change his weapon into 'Feather Blade'. He came back to past along with Goku and friends, since the bandit should never abandon each other. Tongo A nurse asobot who looks like a fat cat that likes to eat. His weapon is called 'Chain Hammer'. Later, like Goku and Jo, he collected 6 keys, which can change his appearance and his weapon,making it the 'Megaton Hammer'. At the last part of the series, he fought off Professor D. along with Goku, Yazu and friends. He came back to past along with Goku and friends, since the bandit should never abandon each other. ;Miyon (魅音 Mion?) Voiced by: Minami Takayama An asobot who looks almost like a human. She is one of Professor D.'s quartet.Later, she joined Goku Sanzo stated that Miyon has similarities with Rhea. She has a little sister named Shiyon. She has a pet named Saati that can transform itself into a hoverboard which she uses to travel. Most of her attacks are candy based (bubblegum bomb, choco men, etc.). Later in the series, she gets a magical umbrella that she can use to fly, use as a shield, and also to hypnotize somebody like to what she did to escape Goku once but never used it again. At the last part of the series, she and Shiyon were the ones who found Professor D.'s weakness. She and Shiyon came to the past with Goku and friends to find treasures. Shiyon (紫苑 Shion?) ''Voiced by:'' Atsuko Enomoto Miyon's little sister. Like Miyon, she is an asobot and one of Professor D.'s quartet. During her time as part of the quartet she used a Sitar played like a cello. She joined Goku so she can spy them in their journey. After she died due to the Destruction Virus, Sanzo revived her after his harmonica is changed by the 6 keys. She can transform or change into a pretty lady who looks like Miyon, only with blue hair. She has a pet parrot that can transform into a walkie-talkie. ;Yazu (ヤズー Yazū?) Voiced by: Shinichiro Miki He is a 3rd generation asobot. He is one of Professor D.'s quartet. He dies but later gets revived in episode 33. Yazu is also armed with an elegantly designed scythe. He sacrificed himself for the group when he disagreed with Professor D.'s plans in the last part of the series. ;Rei (レイ) The mother of all asobots and former lover of Sanzo 1000 years before the series started. According to Sanzo, she has similarities with Miyon but Sanzo stated that he can see Rei more on Goku than on Miyon.